


For RageJT a.k.a. butterflytiger_1982

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago I was asked to make a header and icon for RageJT's (a.k.a. butterflytiger_1982) LJ page.<br/>This is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For RageJT a.k.a. butterflytiger_1982

A long time ago I was asked to make a header and icon for RageJT's (a.k.a. butterflytiger_1982) LJ page.  
This is what I came up with.

  


  



End file.
